


The Prince's Consort

by ShippingSin



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: All characters are 18 and up, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Mild Smut, Oc used is owned by PhoenixAlikan, Smut, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27985146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingSin/pseuds/ShippingSin
Summary: “Come on, Buttercup, you can be honest with me. You trust me don’t you?” He waggled his eyebrows as Rhett blushed and walked even faster to his room, “I’m sorry are you saying something, Varian? Because I can’t hear you!” A chase. Varian liked that."
Relationships: Varian (Disney) & Original Character(s), Varian (Disney)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	The Prince's Consort

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a draft paragraph of this just to fuck with my boyfriend and now it's blossomed into a 2.4k monster. Never write things you aren't prepared to carry, kids. To clarify, if Rhett seems familiar, he belongs to PhoenixAlikan! The dummy that made me write this. But you didn't come here for my wacky notes so go enjoy yourselves!

It had been a long day and though Rhett had essentially no responsibilities, Varian had filled the day with countless activities. How he had time to plan anything was a mystery but now the sun was setting and was casting a nice shadow on the castle's cobblestone walls as the two young men walked through the halls, their voices still loud and energetic. “-so it’ll probably be a few days before I actually get it done.” Varian finished, blushing as he saw how focused Rhett’s eyes were on his face. “You alright there, Princey?” He asked, humor evident in his voice as his boyfriend snapped out of his trance. “Huh? I mean yes! Yeah, I was just thinking.” Rhett scratched his neck, clearly embarrassed, though that seemed to only fuel the inventor’s teasing.  
“Come on, Buttercup, you can be honest with me. You trust me don’t you?” He waggled his eyebrows as Rhett blushed and walked even faster to his room, “I’m sorry are you saying something, Varian? _Because I can’t hear you!”_ A chase. Varian liked that.

“Oh come on! I know my face is amazing, but you have to at least tell me my best feature.” He winked at the taller man who seemed to be looking anywhere to avoid his own gaze, the prince opened the door to his bedroom and slammed it just as Varian walked behind him. _Oh, that little rat._ The shorter man thought with a mischievous smirk on his face, entering and shutting the door gently to find Rhett laying on his bed with his face shoved into a pillow. Was he really that embarrassed about whatever was on his mind? The smirk on Varian’s face softened into something sweeter as he climbed into the bed and poked at Rhett’s hair. “Hey, Rhett, seriously, are you alright?” Varian’s hand was hard to turn to a soft pet, slightly afraid to overstep any boundaries and possibly upset Rhett any further.  
Instead, his partner looked up from his pillow with a large blush still upon his features. “No.” The royal answered with a pout. The inventor blew a raspberry. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“No...yes.” Rhett muttered.

“Was the teasing too much? You could’ve told me if it was.” Varian spoke face and tone soft as he pushed strands of hair out of the other’s view, Rhett nuzzled into the touch. “Yeah.” He paused. “I just...it was gross! And I was afraid of what you’d think.” 

“It’s alright, really, you can tell me if you want.”

“You’re sure?”

“Mmhm!” Thoughts just happen, they weren’t always something to judge a person by, especially if they were the darker kind. Varian had no place to judge, not that he would. The brunette took a deep breath, sitting up while holding his pillow close to his chest before he spat it out, _“I imagined you without your shirt on, aaaAAA.”_ Rhett slammed the pillow back to his face as his boyfriend looked at him while stifling a laugh. “Don’t laugh!” He screamed, swatting Varian with his weapon of choice. 

“What? All that because you thought of me without a _shirt?_ ”

“Shut up, I’m gonna smother you!”

“Ay! Stay back or else!” Varian held the hem of his shirt up slightly in threat. The prince paused and blushed. _He wouldn’t._ He would, and he did. The smaller man ripped off his shirt valiantly and stared at Rhett before pausing, as blood rushed to his face...among other places. “I… did not think this far ahead.” He admitted out loud while Rhett’s eyes seemed to scour Varian’s body, his eyes roaming every twist and curve he could find and drinking them slowly. If it were awkward then the royal made no move to say so, instead just staring and taking in what he could as the moments passed. The young alchemist broke the silence, “Do you...like it?” His voice nervous as he chuckled weirdly, hoping Rhett might actually respond. And he did, sort of. A small nod as he felt his heart beat faster inside his chest. Varian’s pale blue eyes trailed down to find a large erection in his boyfriend’s lap, his mouth ran dry, and his face felt hot.  
The prince’s eyelids fell slightly, embarrassment and something lustful filling his gaze, Rhett shook his head gently as the ache in his pants grew too strong to ignore. _“Oh stars, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to stare, uhm!”_ He covered his hard-on and Varian hid his face in his palms. His boyfriend’s bulge was large, he was shirtless, and neither of them knew where to go from here. Rhett lightly whined, his pants feeling tight and his ears hot as Varian practically hid one of his most beautiful features from him, that wasn’t fair. He got teased and egged on, and now all that daring confidence had gone away as quickly as it came. Maybe he should comfort his partner...yeah, ‘comfort’.

As uncomfortable as it was Rhett crept closer to Varian on the bed and placed a calm hand on his shoulder, “I’m sorry, I really didn’t mean to make things awkward.” The apology was sincere though the words spoken were husky and underlined with lust that was hardly held back anymore. _“I get it,”_ He spoke quickly “It’s fine just uh, _oh gods.”_ The smaller of the two mumbled, his words coming out in a flustered stream while his other rubbed his shoulder gently.

They just needed to calm down a bit, this was a lot for right now. Rhett sighed and pushed back his hair, thinking for just a second before clasping his hand with Varian’s, burying his head in the nook of his dear’s neck. “So...you come here often?” The blonde streaked brunette asked jokingly as his boyfriend stifled a laugh, “Rhett. I swear to god-” His small love threatened with no venom truly behind his tone as his Flower-Boy pressed a soft kiss to his face. “Come on, Var, talk to me.” He begged softly. “ We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to, I promise.” With that Varian’s eyes met his, a slight anxiousness in them. “I think I want to, but…” He trailed off. 

“You’re nervous?” The royal asked. 

Varian sighed. “Y-yeah, just a little.” 

“So it’s your first time too?” 

The coal haired boy rolled his eyes playfully, “No, I’ve been nervous before, Rhett. I’m just... not sure I’ll know what to do.” He gave Rhett’s hand a tight and stressful squeeze, he obviously didn’t want to mess this up for them, but this was a process like learning the formal parts of a dance before the dancing. So, Rhett hummed before letting go of Varian’s hand and slipped his shirt over his head too. “There, now we’re both shirtless.” He gave a bright yet mischievous smile as Varian had his own glimpse at his body and hid his burning face once again, reminding Rhett of his ‘problem’. At this point, it was too uncomfortable to be bound by his pants and underwear for so long but he didn’t want to scare off Varian by being too sudden, though he thought up a simple idea soon enough. “Var, would it make you more comfortable if I got undressed first? Just to test the waters and stuff, we don’t have to do anything!” He was sure to backpedal and make sure he hadn’t overstepped any boundaries, he waited a bit before his boyfriend responded with a small yet brisk nod from behind his hands.  
Rhett sighed gratefully as he took off the last of his clothes, his cock, finally freed and in the cool air, he held it gently to keep warm his face was practically beat red now, though no worse than Varian’s that seemed to get even darker as he moved his hands down from his eyes to see what Rhett was doing. It was a little odd to be naked in front of the person you had just fantasized about, though something about it made the prince feel a little different in his stomach, it was kind of nice. He felt his hand give a few small testing pumps as he glanced up at the freckled boy who seemed to be having a problem of his own, though his face was practically as dark as a plum it seemed like Varian was trying to smother his dick with the pillow in an effort to keep his composure. 

Maybe I should try now. “Do you wanna join the nakey squad too?” Rhett posed the question, waiting as Varian bit his nails thinking. It didn’t have to be immediate but hiding a boner in your pants was the worst no matter what the situation, not to mention it looked like Rhett was ready and primed to help him with anything else that might pose a problem with him. Still, he held up his usual cautiousness. “You promise you won’t laugh?” Varian asked bashfully which made Rhett nod so hard his boyfriend was sure his head was going to fly off, he huffed and carefully took off his pants then his boxers to reveal his still hardening dick. It wasn’t much shorter than Rhett’s unless you truly measured it, but Varian wouldn’t do that... ~~Unless, of course, Rhett wanted to.~~  
The two sat, lengths out and hardening, Rhett rubbing himself gently and Varian just warming up to the idea of staring at other places besides the ceiling. The shorter one broke the small silence, “S-so uh what do we do now?” A dirty thought ran through Rhett’s head. _I dunno, maybe you get on your knees and use your mouth for something better._ He chuckled mindlessly as he crept up to his partner and cupped his cheek, looking deep into his eyes, before immediately ruining the moment. “Run around town naked?” “Rhett!” Varian screeched before giggling genuinely for the first time in what felt like ages. 

“I’m being serious!” 

“Fine, fine! Then maybe we could just start with a kiss?” Rhett shrugged, really he was trying his best to be cool about this but it made him almost as anxious as his lover. Varian was quick to close in a kiss, surprising the other boy though the Prince slowly melted into it, following the motions of it as naturally as breathing, his arms finding their place around Varian’s hips easily while their tongues brushed against each other passionately. The black haired boy’s body was still tense against his grip though he was loosening up as the kiss deepened before Rhett broke the kiss for air, god this was good. The inventor looked at him with half lidded eyes, nervousness and anxiety still present in them but slipping away every second, “More.” He whispered. And all Rhett could do was comply.  
His hands roamed Varian’s body as he bit the boy’s lip, rubbing at his lover’s thighs and grinding onto him slightly, Varian’s arms wrapped around Rhett’s neck as he opened up his legs and his mouth letting the royal have more space to get closer. Both of them groaned, clearly pent up from all the messing around and excitement earlier, Rhett pressed a small kiss to his lover’s mouth then made a small trail of them down his neck, listening as each one seemed to make his heart jump in his chest. The prince’s hand made its way down to their cocks, he looked at his freckled lover, embarrassed. “You’re okay with this, Var-Bear, right?” Varian huffed, still a little caught up by all of this. “Yeah, o-of course.” His hips shifting slightly as he obviously wanted more contact than what he had, Rhett smiled. 

He grabbed their dicks and held them close before stroking, biting his lip on reflex as the pleasure he’d been waiting for finally came. Varian huffed and rolled his hips into Rhett’s grasp, whining, he would need a lot more than a soft touch to get there. “Rhett - mhhm, faster.” “hhah, o-okay.” The brunette pumped faster, thrusting harder for his love as he listened to his soft moans grow louder. Rhett bit down on his lip harder, drawing just the slightest bit of blood with Varian digging his nails into his back, the small pain from it felt pleasuring just as the friction from their members while the larger boy atop rubbed their cockheads gently, Var’s groaning stopping while his breath hitched at the touch. “T-that feels good, Vari?” He asked, rocking his hips harder, faster just for Varian, just to feel him underneath and spilling.  
The inventor’s eyes were glazed over, some pre-cum beginning to drip from the tip of his penis- this was amazing, it felt like finally being able to have something that was teased at you for so long, he felt close - he held Rhett tighter, his nails burying into his back further, marking him. Rhett’s hair tie popped off as he ground into his boyfriend, his eyes squeezed shut as he heard Varian whine his name- “Rhett, n-need you, now. ahhah.” His hips stuttered, “FUCK, god, Var, baby, I love you- _mmph!"_ With few swift pulls of his hand, Rhett came onto Varian’s stomach, his face a painting of pure ecstasy while his lover came beneath him heavy and hard. 

They panted, chests heaving as their eyes met, the glaze fading as their sight became more clear and what they had done dawned on them. Rhett smiled cheesily, “So…did you enjoy it?” He looked afraid of the answer though Varian didn’t seem to be nervous at all, a blush blooming on his face as he answered, “...It was nice," His heart beat harshly in his chest. "Really, nice." He and Rhett's eyes looked at the mess on his stomach, god that was going to be a lot to clean up. His Prince kissed his cheek gently, looking for permission that was always granted before moving to his lips, kissing softly with love on their minds. “You alright? I wasn’t sure if I was too rough.” “You were perfect, Buttercup, don’t worry.”  
He placed a small smooch on Rhett’s forehead. “If you were really sorry though, you could, maybe, get me a towel for this?” He motioned to his belly and his boyfriend nodded, pressing one more peck to his cheek as he got up. Rhett put on his boxers before searching through the bathroom for something to clean his lover off. 

_It was a cool autumn evening in the cobblestone castle, and the Prince and the Inventor held each other tightly within it._


End file.
